Feels Good To Be Loved
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: Yet another post season 5 finally fic. I couldn't help myself.


**A/N: **Yet another story that is continuing off of the cliffhanger. It is probably just like everyone else's, but I had to do it. It has been stewing in my brain for over a week and I can't take it anymore. So, here you go!

**Feels Good To Be Loved**

She sat in silence, watching him pace back and forth. He moved his hands as he talked; he always did that when he ranted. She liked that she got him to rant more often. He said something about taking care of Rory, and Lorelai couldn't help but smile. He loved Rory almost as much as she did. That and the fact that he tolerated her made it very easy to love him. At the realization of this fact her smile widened. Luke stopped pacing and crinkled his face. Her smile and silence was a little discouraging. He inhaled deeply to calm himself down, and put his hands on his hips. "What?"

She looked at him for a few minutes. The thought of her life without him was incomprahendable, and this was one of those moments that prove it. She couldn't lose him. Things with her daughter were falling apart, and he was the only thing keeping her from crawling into a dark corner feeling sorry for herself. Not knowing how to express her feelings to the confused man in front of her. So, she said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Will you marry me?"

Luke felt his mind shut down. He didn't know if she was being serious, or if this was one of those ways to shut him up. He cocked his head. "What?"

Lorelai watched him stand their, looking as baffled as ever. She needed to approach this from another angel. She stood up in front of him, which caused him to drop his arms from his sides. She took his left hand in both of hers, and looked him square in the eyes. "Luke, I love you." When she said it, an immediate drop of his face followed. "I think you are the only person that I have truly been able to count on and I love you. My life is better with you in it. If you weren't here, God knows how I could deal with this. And I want you in my life forever. So, will you marry me?"

His heart was pounding loud in his chest, and he felt as if this might be the first time Lorelai would see him cry. He did his best to control himself, but he couldn't cause he realized the seriousness of this situation. He plopped down on the nearest stool, and put his hand to his face. "I, uhh. I don't…"

She squatted in front of him, and sat patiently. If he said no it would kill her, but she didn't want to say that. He shouldn't say yes for the wrong reasons. That would kill her too. "Luke."

He looked up. His eyes glistened with tears. He let out a heavy sigh. "I love you too."

She smiled. "Feels good to be loved."

He nodded in agreement. "Yah, it does."

They sat in patient silence. Luke couldn't think of what to say. His mind was going a mile a minute. He didn't even know his answer. Well, he wanted to marry her. He just didn't know if this was the time. He watched her fiddle her thumbs, and then lifted her face with his hand under her chin. "Are you serious?"

"For the first time in my life."

He squinted his eyes in a questioning look. "Why?"

Her heart dropped. Realization swept over her. No wonder he hadn't answered yet. Considering the situation that just occurred, she would have been skeptical too. She scooted forward, and put her forehead on his. "Luke, I am not asking this to get back at my parents. It is true that their betrayal led me to the realization that I loved you. And they hadn't stabbed me in the back, I might not have proposed. But, I am asking you to marry me so that I can spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only person in the world that I trust."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Then sat back and fell silent. Then, all of the sudden. He sat up straight. "I'm going to have to get the house back."

Lorelai frowned. "What house?"

"The Twickham house."

Lorelai's eyes doubled in size. "You bought the Twickham house?" She was shocked, until she remembered how much he was against her selling the inn. She smiled. "You bought the Twickham house."

He smiled. "Yah."

She cocked her head. "Does that mean you accept my proposal?"

He stood up, picking her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It was like no other kiss that she had ever received. He had to hold her up, because her knees almost gave out on her. It was a thank you, I love you, I want you kiss. And when he pulled back, her eyes stayed closed for another minute or so. When she opened them, he was smiling his famous crooked smile. "The way I figure it," he began, "we would have probably got engaged soon anyway. I know I was thinking that after I bought the house. You asking me threw me off a little, though."

She laughed. "Yah, I could tell."


End file.
